Pamanku
by Em Fitzgerald
Summary: Cerita monolog Mackenzie tentang paman kesayangannya, Drew Evans. Untuk WatchFang.


**Pamanku by Em Fitzgerald **

**Tangled series by Emma Chase**

**A monolog thought of Mackenzie about her uncle**

**for WatchFang**

* * *

Hai, namaku Mackenzie. Aku seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Itu yang sering dikatakan pamanku.

Aku mempunyai seorang paman bernama Drew. Dia adalah adik dari ibuku dan juga sahabat ayahku. Aku sangat mengagumi pamanku. Dia pintar, pekerja keras, kaya raya, tampan, dan yang pasti banyak diincar wanita untuk diajak berkencan.

Paman Drew sangat menyayangiku. Aku adalah satu-satunya keponakan yang paling dimanja. Setiap keinginanku selalu dia penuhi. Bahkan saat aku minta seekor kuda pony setahun lalu, dia membelikannya. Meskipun setelahnya ibuku memarahi Paman Drew habis-habisan karena membawa seekor kuda pony berwarna putih ke halaman penthouse kami, hingga akhirnya kuda itu kami titipkan ke peternakan kuda milik teman ayahku.

Paman Drew sangat dermawan. Dia selalu memberiku uang yang kutaruh di sebuah stoples kaca yang kini hampir terisi penuh. Itu semua sih atas saran ibuku. Jadi, Paman Drew sering berkata kasar kalau sedang berbicara dengan ibuku atau teman-temannya. Ibuku tidak mau kalau perkataan kasar Paman Drew ditiru olehku. Karena itu, sebagai hukuman bila Paman Drew ketahuan berbicara kasar saat berada di dekatku, dia harus membayar denda sebesar 1 dolar untuk setiap kata kasar yang dia ucapkan.

Tapi sekarang dendanya sudah naik menjadi 10 dolar. Itu sarannya Tante Kate.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Tante Kate, dia adalah idolaku. Tante Kate adalah pacar resmi Paman Drew yang terakhir. Itu kata ibuku. Katanya, Tante Kate ini wanita yang benar-benar dipacari Paman Drew setelah sekian lama dia melajang. Paman Drew itu terkenal playboy yang sering berkencan dengan banyak wanita, tapi itu hanya sebatas teman kencan biasa, bukan berpacaran. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku tahu tentang hal itu dari perkataan Paman Mathew, sahabat Paman Drew, saat dia sedang berbincang dengan ayahku. Yang aku tahu, Paman Drew sangat tergila-gila pada Tante Kate sampai rela melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan cinta Tante Kate.

Ah, itu sebabnya aku dibelikan kuda pony karena menurutnya aku yang membantunya hingga bisa berpacaran dengan Tante Kate.

Padahal kurasa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tak apalah. Aku suka kok Paman Drew berpacaran dengan Tante Kate. Tante Kate orangnya cantik, ramah, pintar, cerdas, pengetahuannya luas, dan dia itu penyayang. Aku pikir mereka cocok. Keduanya enak diajak berbicara. Ah! Tante Kate juga pandai bercerita. Kalau aku menginap di apartemen mereka, Tante Kate selalu menceritakan sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. Bisanya dia menceritakan cerita dari negeri dongeng. Aku paling senang saat dia bercerita tentang Cinderella.

Tapi Paman Drew tidak suka.

Katanya, Cinderella itu bodoh. Masa dia tidak tahu dimana dia meninggalkan sepatu kacanya? Begitu katanya.

Biarkan saja. Yang penting aku dan Tante Kate setuju bahwa Cinderella itu mengagumkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sering merasa kesepian. Aku anak tunggal, tidak mempunyai saudara ataupun sepupu. Ayahku seorang pekerja, dia bekerja di perusahaan kakekku, sama seperti Paman Drew dan Paman Matthew. Tante Kate juga bekerja di situ. Ibuku dulu seorang pengacara hebat. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja setelah melahirkan aku. Katanya dia ingin mengurus aku dengan tangannya sendiri, tidak dengan bantuan pengasuh. Meski ibuku selalu ada untukku, tapi aku sering merasa kesepian. Aku ingin mempunyai seorang adik. Adik laki-laki kurasa cukup asik diajak bermain. Adik perempuan juga tidak apa-apa sih. Kami bisa saling bertukar baju dan mainan. Andai ibuku mengabulkan permintaanku ... tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Aha! Mungkin aku bisa minta pada Tante Kate?

Kurasa Paman Drew tidak keberatan kalau memberiku seorang adik sepupu. Pasti akan sangat mengasikkan. Kalau di perempuan, pasti akan secantik Tante Kate, dan kalau di laki-laki pasti akan setampan Paman Drew. Lagipula, mereka kan sudah tinggal bersama. Tidak ada salahnya jika Tante Kate hamil. Nenek dan kakekku juga pasti akan senang sekali.

Tapi, mereka sudah menikah belum, ya? Kurasa belum.

Apakah laki-laki dan perempuan yang belum menikah boleh punya anak? Aku tidak tahu.

Besok saja aku tanyakan pada mereka. Sekarang aku harus tidur lebih awal. Paman Drew berjanji akan mengajakku ke Central Park bersama Tante Kate besok.

Sebaiknya, aku minta dibelikan apa, ya?

**FIN**

**A.N:**

**Ficlet ringan bin abal requestan dari Annisa a.k.a WatchFang. Dikerjakan ditengah-tengah WB, diketik di note Blackberry pas lagi di angkot, hehe *angkot is the best place for catching some rambling idea* ngahaha XD Maaf cuma bisa ngasih segini. Semoga ada ide lain yang bisa direalisasikan lagi untuk fandom ini. Yuhu~**

**Bandung, 21/03/14  
**

**11.05 am**

**XOXO,**

**Em.**


End file.
